I don't swing that way
by Nayukuo
Summary: Shuichi’s life is great. Doting parents, loving sister,steady girlfriend, talent in singing. But when Shuichi is the only survivor in a house fire and is sent to live with his abusive aunt his perfect life crumbles. Can Yuki build it up again?
1. Waking from a dream

**Title:** I don't swing that way

**Rating: **T, just to be safe. No lemons. I don't do sex scenes.

**Summary: **Shuichi's life couldn't have been better. Doting parents, loving sister, a steady girlfriend and a talent in singing. But when Shuichi is the only survivor in a house fire and is sent to live with his abusive aunt his perfect life crumbles. After meeting a promising young writer called Yuki, can Shuichi's life once again become perfect?

**Ages: **Shuichi's age is around seventeen, as he's still in high school.

**Chapter one: Waking from a dream**

Shuichi shifted impatiently from foot to foot as his mother examined his face, frowning as she searched for any marks marring his skin.

'C'mon mum! I'm all good. My face is clean. Now lemme' go. Riko's waiting." Shuichi groaned, slapping his mothers hand away and padding through the kitchen to the back door.

"When will you be back?" His mother called anxiously as he swung the flexible wire door open, slipping a pair of battered trainers on his feet. He through a charming but somewhat childish and taunting smile over his shoulder. "When the movie finishes!" He called back, vanishing from the house before his mother could call him back.

The door swung shut loudly behind him and Shuichi bolted down from the yard, rushing to meet a petite blond girl who 's slender arm's were wrapped tightly around herself, shivering in the cool night air, she frowned when she noticed Shuichi bouncing towards her.

"Late." She said in an accusing tone. Shuichi pouted, pawing at her arm like a puppy. "I'm sorry Ri-chan. My mum held me up. Foooooorgive meeeeee Riko-Sama." He pleaded. Riko rolled her eyes and disengaged her arm from him, taking his hand in hers.

"Since you're buying my ticket I'll consider it." She said with a mockingly serious expression.

Shuichi glomped her, causing the two teens to fall onto the hard pavement.

"Cut it out Shuichi! This is a new shirt!"

"I loooooooooove you Ri-chan!"

"Off me! Now!" Riko demanded struggling to pry Shuichi off her waist as he nuzzled her like a kitten. She heaved a sigh. "We're going to miss the movie if you keep this up."

Shuichi bolted up right, his expression one of absolute terror. He seized Riko's hand and shot up, flying down the street like there was no tomorrow, Riko dangling helpless behind him. A collision between the unstoppable force that was Shuichi and what ever happened to be in his way was inevitable.

"Oof!"

Shuichi stumbled back, letting go of Riko's hand in surprise as he struggled to maintain his balance and peer up at what ever it was he had slammed into.

"Watch we're your going you idiot."

Shuichi looked up at the growling man before him, one hand buried in his pocket the other pressed against his arm which was sporting a light bruising, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

Shuichi gawked openly at him until Riko nudged his arm. "Apologise." She hissed nervously eyeing the blond man who could have only been a few years older then them.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault --."

"It was _entirely _your fault you idiot." The man growled, striding off, knocking into Shuichi as he did so.

***

"Shuichi, will you stop sulking." Riko's hand slammed into the table as she stared in frustration at the pink haired idiot in front of her who was just glaring at his coke. He'd been silently fuming since his encounter on the street, unable to even pay attention to the movie. Now he was sitting in a corner booth at McDonalds, muttering profanities under his breath.

"I can't help it Ri-chan! That man made me so damn mad!" He growled, snatching a handful of chips from where his burger lay forgotten.

Riko hung her head. "This isn't like you. Normally it's impossible to get you to shut up or keep your mind on something." She sighed, picking at her low calorie salad.

Seeing Riko look so upset Shuichi shot into reaction, reaching across the table to grab her hand. 'I'm sorry Ri-chan! Sorry! Sorry! I'll be good now! See! Good!" He babbled earnestly. He squeezed his eyes shut as if concentration very hard on something.

"Forgotten! I've already pushed that jerk to the back of my mind!" Shuichi's eyes fluttered open and he grinned at Riko. Riko rolled her eyes and pulled her hand free.

"C'mon. We better go. Your mum will have a fit of you get home any later then eleven." She said pushing herself up and out of the booth. Shuichi bounced off to pay for their meal.

He was just pushing the glass door of the restaurant open when it swung open from the other said, hitting him squarely in the head and rebounding. Shuichi stumbled backwards as the person behind the door caught it.

"Ouch! Watch where your – IT'S YOU!" Shuichi was staring very openly at a rather surprised looked blond he was unmistakable the same man from the street earlier. The man stared at him for a few second and then brushed past, shutting the door behind him so the thin sheet of glass was between them.

Riko, sensing a brewing storm took Shuichi's arm and tugged him away from the fast food chain and down the street.

"I can not believe the nerve of some people! Can you believe him Ri-chan? He didn't even apologise for earlier!" Shuichi ranted as he walked quickly down the street in order to burn the anger building up inside him.

Riko took his hand to placate him. "Shu-chan." She said, using the pet nickname she had developed early in their relationship.

Shuichi calmed down and turned to look at her pleading expression. "Just forget about it alright. Please? For me." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Please?" She added again.

Shuichi's anger dissipated and he grinned down at her. "Forget what, Ri-chan?"

She winked at him and nodded to his house. She waved goodnight and disappeared.

With his girlfriend out of sight Shuichi's grin slipped into a frown as he fished his key from his pocket and unlocked the front door, stepping inside the hallway.

"Shuichi!" Shuichi felt an astonishing force slam into him and he was thrown back against the door as his younger sister, Maiko, clinging to his chest in a glomp that reviled his own – and that was saying something.

"You promised to watch that movie with me tonight." She pouted, allowing Shuichi to get up but clinging tightly to his sleeve. He grimaced.

"I forgot." He admitted. "I was just out with Ri-chan. I'm sorry sis, tomorrow morning okay?"

Maiko looked at him uncertainly. "Promise?" She asked.

"Pinky-swear." Shuichi said. Anyone who knew Shuichi knew that his 'pinky-promises' were to be taken seriously, him being the child he was.

Maiko entwined her pinky with him and the two shook.

"Shuichi? Is that you?" His father appeared in the hallway door looking tired and over worked. "You're late." He said sourly.

"Sorry dad. I just met this really rude guy and he got me really worked up." Shuichi explained biting his lip and frowning down at the carpet.

"Weird guy?" His mother's alarmed voice rang out as she appeared behind her husband, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "What kind of weird? You should look out Shu, guys like that are often perverts! Oooh… Should we report it to the police?" She wrung her hands franticly.

Shuichi shook his head quickly. "No! I just meant he was really rude. Don't freak out mum, I'll never see him again." He reassured her, bouncing over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go to bed now. " He called as he ascended the stairs to his room.

"Hero called!" His mother shouted up after him.

"Alright mum!" Shuichi called back as he eased into his room, shutting the heavy oak down behind him. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt and rummaged through his closet untill he uncovered a pair of clean orange shorts for sleeping.

He changed quickly, yawning widely he threw a glance at his desk which was littered with empty pocky boxes and a half finished song he was writing for the school talent show. He crinkled up his face. Doubtlessly Hero had called about that.

_Finish it later… _He thought hazily, slipping into his bed he was out like a light.

***

It was the smell of acrid smoke that woke Shuichi.

At first, he thought he might have still been dreaming, and that the burning in his nostrils was part of the illusion in his mind. It took him a minute to realize that his room was burning hot.

Throwing back his bed sheets Shuichi bolted up right just as the fire alarm began to wail in the kitchen.

He stood frozen in shock for a second before the adrenaline kicked in.

"Fire." He whispered. He bolted for the door, reaching for the brass handle he recoiled. It was burning red. Swearing, Shuichi kicked the door with all his might and it burst open.

The second floor landing was covered in flames; Shuichi could only stare in horror at as they hungrily devoured everything.

He inched into the hall, shielding his face from the waves of unbearable heat with his arms he edged towards the stairs, which were being eaten by away by fire.

_Need to hurry, hurry! _He thought as panic clawed at his mind. He burst into a run. "MUM! DAD!" He shouted, running for his parents' room which was closest.

The scorching flames flickered around him and the air was thick with smoke. His eyes watered and it wall he could do to keep walking.

The door to his parents room was open and Shuichi was terrified to see two dark shapes slumped just by the bed, fire engulfing the entire room, licking at the hunched figures. Shuichi was able to get close enough to see that his parents were defiantly dead.

Tears streaming down his face, cursing loudly he headed to Maiko's room, timber falling as the roof began to give in, sirens wailing in the distance. Her door was covered in flames. Shuichi took a deep breath and shouldered his way through, closing his eyes to the smoke and going by memory.

He reached her bed and felt numbly around, his searching hands encountering a small figure, her chest rising up in down rapidly. His heart fluttered. She was alive.

Almost as if he thought to soon he became aware that she, and her bed were both on fire.

Swearing loudly he opened his eyes and snatched Maiko's pillow, hitting her with it until the flames eating at her were extinguished.

There was a loud crack and Shuichi knew the house wouldn't hold out much longer. Slinging her small frame over his shoulder he heaved her to the window, staggering as he used his elbow to shatter the glass.

He saw a crowd of spectators watching from the lawn scream and point at them just as a fire truck pulled up.

"Sorry Maiko." Shuichi whispered, as he eased his little sister out of the window, he looked down at the formidable drop to the ground below.

"DROP HER!" One of the watchers screamed from below the window. "I'LL CATACH HER!"  
Trusting in them Shuichi dropped her. He saw the man crumble as she fell into his arms. There was a loud thump and the roof gave in.

Shuichi saw the wood falling, the flames coming, and without waiting he leapt out the window.

There was no doubt in his mind. This was not a dream. His life had been brilliant. In fact, he would later think of this as his awaking from what had been a beautiful dream.


	2. Eiri Yuki

**Chapter two – Eiri Yuki**

_Flames, burning, burning very hot. "Help!" I cry, but my voice can't seem to escape my throat. My skin is burning, bubbling._

_I watch in horror as my skin turns to something akin to liquid wax, spilling off over my flesh to pool around my feet, scalding my toes. _

_**Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump, **__the sound of my rapid heart beat fills my ears._

_A shadow falls over me and I look up, fear clutching at my heart I see somebody standing not far off, smoke spiralling from a glowing ember on the end of a white stick perched between his lips._

"_Why won't you help me?" I scream. He just stands still, his features cast in shadows._

"_HELP ME!" Shuichi screamed._

Shuichi thrashed wildly, his fingers tangling in wires and other important hospital gizmo's.

"Shuichi! Shuichi, calm down!"

"Hiro?" Shuichi groaned, his eyes fluttering open to star blearily at his best friends pale face. A look of relief crossed the guitarist's face and he heaved a sigh, standing next to Shuichi's bed.

"Thank god. The doctors' said you'd be waking up sometime soon. You inhaled a lot of smoke there…" Hiro eased back into the hard backed chair beside Shuichi bed as the pink haired teen looked numbly around the hospital room.

He realized the wires he had been caught in earlier were attached to a foggy oxygen mask and something resembling a peg clipped painfully to his index finger. "Hiro?" He warbled uncertainly as his vision wavered.

"Hold on Shuichi, I know it's disorientating, but the doc will be here in a minute." His friend soothed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Hiro's expression was shadowed and concerned, his face a white shade of pale. "Man, I'm so sorry. So, sorry." He muttered.

"Maiko?" Shuichi wheezed. Hiro looked away.

Panic fluttered deep in his heart and he shot bolt up right, ripping the peg from his finger. "Shuichi! What the hell are you doing!?" Hiro cried, leaping up to fight Shuichi back down on the hospital' scratchy, white bed sheets.

"She's not dead is she?" Shuichi demanded, tearing the oxygen mask from his face and gulping in real air.

"No! She's in a coma! Now calm down." Hiro demanded forcing Shuichi back down just as loud voices flooded into the room.

"Is Shuichi okay?!"  
"Hold on miss! You can't go in there! It's a private hospital room!"

The door was flung open by a hectic looking Riko, her blond hair in a slippy pony tails wearing ill matching clothes that didn't not boost her usual fashion savvy attitude, a frantic looking nurse trailing after her.

"Ri-chan?" Shuichi said in surprise as his panicked girlfriend suddenly threw herself at him, sending him reeling back to his pillows as she sobbed uncontrollably in to his chest.

"I saw it on the news and recognized your house! I was so worried I thought I was going to be sick! I'm so glad you're alright Shu-chan!" She wailed, hugging herself tighter to his chest well Shuichi stroked her hair, bewildered.

"Riko, Shuichi's still weak. He inhaled a lot smoke. Give him a second to rest." Hiro said gently, tugging the hysterical girl off of his friend and guiding her back over to the nurse who led her out of the room. "I'll give her something to calm her down and send somebody back in her." She said to Hiro and he nodded, closing the glass door behind her.

"You'd think it was her house that burnt down." Hiro muttered under his breath as he trotted back over to Shuichi.

"Hiro, I wanna see Maiko." Shuichi said firmly and Hiro's expression softened.

"I don't know if that's a wise idea Shu. She's badly burnt, I dunno if you could take that." He explained gently, placing a hand atop Shuichi's head.

"You got off lucky, I mean you pulled that damn Hiro stunt and you get away with serious smoke inhalation and minor burns on your left arm." Hiro shook his head, expression dazed. "It's a damn act of god."

Shuichi remained silent, staring at the light scabs that wrapped around his wrist. The last thing he thought of himself as was lucky. His parents… Were gone. His loving – somewhat overbearing – Mother, his easily impressed dad… His younger sister was fighting for her life in ICU and he was barley injured. It wasn't right.

Hiro gauged his expression. "Jesus Shu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just glad you're alright…" He heaved another sigh just as the door opened.

A balding man with wire rimmed glasses wearing a long, white coat that hung oddly over his frail frame strode in, clipboard in hand, followed by a pair of uniformed police officers.

"Good evening Shindou-san." He greeted in a gravely voice, checking the chart at the foot of his bed and frowning when he saw the peg and mask discarded on the sheets. Shuichi resisted the urge to say 'what's so good about it?'

"I see I'm hardly needed here." He said examining the monitor. Shuichi frowned at him as he scribbled down on his clipboard. "Now, you'll be short of breath for a while so I advice against laborious exercise for a few weeks, and don't strain yourself. I've prescribed antibiotics so your wrist won't get infected." He mad a small tick on the board and nodded at the police men before leaving the room with as much haste as he'd entered. Hiro stared after him in disbelief.

"That guy has zero bedside manner." Muttered a light haired cop, shaking his head. He turned to his darker haired companion and muttered something to him. He left the room. The cop turned back to Shuichi.

"I'm Yoshigaku Negami. You can call me Yoshi." He offered his hand and Shuichi took it, Yoshi giving him a firm handshake. He was small and slim but had the look of somebody who worked out often, reminded Shuichi of a Leith panther he'd once seen on TV.

"What's going to happen to me?" Shuichi asked. He was still only seventeen. He didn't have enough money to live on his own and his parents hadn't been real rich. The majority of there investments had been in the house, which, was now a pile of charred cinders.

Yoshi grimaced in genuine sympathy. "We did a bit of poking around after your friend told us you had no other relatives and found out your mother had an estranged half sister." He said, glancing down at a small notepad cupped in his hand.

"Sister?" Shuichi repeated. He'd known that his mothers' father had run off with another woman but not that he'd had another child.

"Yeah, your aunt. Her names Nola. She has a kid bout' your age called Saijo. We contacted her and… She agreed to take you."

Something about the way Yoshi paused before adding in an almost bitter tone that he could live with her made Shuichi's heart stop for a second.

"But… I don't want to live with her. I don't even know her." Shuichi said weakly. Yoshi sighed sadly. "Sorry kid. There's not really anywhere else you can go." He said. Shuichi felt like his heart was repeatedly being ripped up. It wasn't fair. His life had been so good. He had everything he ever wanted. It felt like god had gone 'whoops, made a mistake there' and had decided to take it all away from him. It was like waking from a brilliant dream.

"How's my sister?" Shuichi asked. Yoshi looked at him with squinty but kind and crinkled blue eyes. "I ain't no doctor, but if you want my opinion… She doesn't look that great." He reached out and gave Shuichi's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hang in there kid. If you need anything, anything at all, gimmie a call." He said handing Shuichi a small white rectangle with his number printed on it. Shuichi watched him go sadly.

"I don't want to go to my Aunts place, Hiro." He whispered forlornly.

"I know, but it doesn't seem like you have much of a say in this."

***

Shuichi felt uncomfortable, like he was being stared at by everyone when he knew that was not the case. He was standing at the train station toeing a small blue bag with the new clothes the police dept. had brought for him on his way to his aunts place which wasn't to far away from his current school. He'd been glad at least when he found out she lived in the same town.

There was the chugging of a heavy engine straining to work and the sleek train pulled into the station, its door creaking open. Very few people rode the trains these days, mostly just those who didn't like the crowded subways or had too much luggage.

Shuichi joined the throng of people fighting there was inside, stumbling when he broke free of the crowd. He began searching for an empty compartment and was appalled when almost all compartments were full. With a sinking heart he headed for the end of the train and was surprised when he found a compartment with only one person in it, a young man reading the paper.

With a sense of relief, Shuichi opened the door and slid in, placing his luggage in the rack behind his seat. He sat down and turned to the person sharing the compartment. He stared blankly at him for a second before leaping back up like he'd been shocked.

"YOU!" He shrieked, pointing a finger at the Golden eyed blond staring at him in something in between amusement and annoyance, a lit smoke in his mouth despite the clear NO SMOKING sign behind him. He turned a page of his paper.

"Hey brat. Glad to see you didn't slam into the glass door this time." He sneered, speaking to Shuichi for the first time.

"YOU OPENED THAT DOOR ON ME THE OTHER DAY! I DIDN'T SLAM INTO IT!"

"You're too loud. Sit down."

Despite himself Shuichi sank back onto the seat and glared at the man. "Why are you here?"

"Why? I'm catching a train obviously."

"Why are you catching _my _train?"

"You don't own the train. And this happens to go right to my station."

"Get out."

"…" The man took a long drag of his cigarette and leant forward so his face was only a few inches from Shuichi's startled face and breathed out all the smoke.

Startled, Shuichi recoiled and noticed for the first time his head was pounding. His vision flickered and the mans face swam out of focus.

_Smoke, everywhere. Obscuring his view, the smell of burning flames filling his nostrils… Unable to walk straight, he –_

Shuichi pressed a hand to his head as the disturbing memory disappeared and he was once again looking at the blond man who was reading his paper. There was the sound of a tolling bell and the train eased in the next station. Shuichi glanced out the window and leapt up, grabbing his bag just as the man stood and stretched.

They stared at each other. Feigning disinterest Shuichi turned away and left the compartment. He was astonished when the man strode after him. Shuichi spun around. "This is MY station! MINE!" He said in dismay.

"I'm about as happy about this as you are. Now move your ass before I kick it." The man growled pushing him forward and out the door.

Shuichi strode off with out looking back but he could hear the footsteps of the man following after him in the direction of the car park.

There were only two cars parked there, a sleek black modern car and a white sedan. The man headed to the black car. Logic argued that the white one must belong to his aunt. He was proven right by the blowing of a horn right in his face.

Shuichi saw a scowling red head sitting behind the wheel, taping her fingers impatiently, glaring at him she jerked one thumb back and mouthed '_get in' _

Shuichi gladly obeyed, swinging open the passenger door he looked up to see the man watched amused from his car. Hating himself, Shuichi pause and decided to ask.

"What's your name?"

The man tossed his smoke onto the ground and seemed to debate not answering.

"Eiri Yuki." He said sliding into his car and slamming the door shut. He jerked the car in gear and sped off. Shuichi gaped after the car for a second before his aunt tooted the horn again and he recalled he was meant to be getting in the car.

He had only just tugged the door closed and clipped his seatbelt into place when his aunt hit the gas and they sped off.

The car was filled with awkward silence for a second. His aunt spoke.

"You'll call me Nola or ma'am. Not aunt or chan. And as long as you are in my house you'll follow my rules. If you don't follow my rules there _will _be consequences. Understood?"

Shuichi was taken aback. "Yes Ma'am."

Nola shifted her piercing green eyes that reminded Shuichi of a frog he'd once refused to dissect in science.

"I don't like your tone. I don't know how that spawn of my father raised you, but things will be different from now on."

"Yes Ma'am."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, Shuichi gazing out the window, watching the landscapes wiz by his thought on Yuki, the chain smoker.

_And Hiro things I'M a smart ass. _Shuichi thought bitterly. _I hope I never see him again for as long as I live. _

Shuichi's mind twinged, as if asking him weather that was true.


	3. Home sweet home

**A/N: It just occurred to me that I'd been spelling Hiro wrong! It's spelt with an I not and E! Gomen! I noticed this not long before I checked your reviews.  
I've gone through and made some minor corrections the first two chapters!**

**Chapter three – Home sweet home**

Nola's house proved to be a small white, shingled building on a busy street, the kind of street where all the house's lacked a proper yard, with only a small spit of dyeing grass they called 'a lawn', people strolling by, always busy.

"Out." Nola ordered, flinging her own door open and stepping out, tugging the keys from the car and locking it the second Shuichi dragged his small suitcase from the back.

Feeling sort of lost Shuichi trailed after her, almost losing his footing on the rubber covered stairs earning himself a sharp reprimand. The door was swung open by a bored looking teenager with a pitch black hair and sharp, beady eyes.

"Saijo." Nola said, her tone dripping with affection. Her son allowed her to plant a kiss on his cheek before stepping back so she could come in. Nola turned back and frowned in disgust at Shuichi who was hovering just behind her.

"Well, wait are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Get in!"

Shuichi crossed over the threshold and walked down into the hallway, staring at the blandly painted white walls, painted pictures hanging on the walls, as well as photos of Nola and Saijo hanging from rusting bronze hooks.

"So you're that kid, huh? Our charity case." Shuichi jumped, spinning around to see Saijo leaning innocently against the wall, observing him with disdainful eyes.

"I'm your cousin." Shuichi reminded him.  
"half cousin." Saijo corrected.

Shuichi's patience was at is limit. "And thank god for that. He hasn't forsaken me after all." He snapped back, heaving his bag so it was off the floor. Saijo's eyes darkened and he looked like he was about to say something else but Nola swept into the room.

"Shuichi, Your room's this way. It was originally the guest room." Nola said, wrinkling her nose as if she loathed giving up her room to him. All Shuichi could do was nod like a mute and follow after her. He was ticked off to hear Saijo's footsteps behind him.

Nola opened the door to a room with tan walls, a much nicer shade then the rest of the house. The room was sparsely furnished. A double bed, a dresser, a closet and a desk. That was pretty much it. Shuichi swung his suitcase onto the bed.

"I'm going to go make dinner. Unpack." Nola said and left the room.

Shuichi stared blankly out his window and the darkening sky, clouds swarming ominously around the sun.

Sighing, Shuichi opened his suitcase and pulled out a handful of clothes.

"Didn't bring much did you?"

Shuichi swore, jumping around to face his entertained looking cousin. He'd completely forgotten that Saijo was still in the room. He scowled at the moody looking boy.

"In case you'd forgotten, all of my things burnt up in the fire." Shuichi snapped, turning back to his unpacking, snatching his clothes from where he'd dropped them and storming over to the closet where he proceeded to hang them up.

"Bright colour." Saijo observed dryly.

"I like bright clothing." Shuichi responded.

"Looks gay."

"You look gay."

"I ain't the one with pink hair."

Shuichi's cheeks turned a shade to match said hair. "I ain't the one related to that old hag." He said nodding his head down to the kitchen where the sound of Nola cooking can be heard. Saijo looked like he was about to punch Shuichi.

"You _are _related to her."

"Barley. You're her son. Does that make you and old hag to?" Shuichi asked. Saijo swung his fist at him and Shuichi barley dodged it, falling backwards so he landed on his but. Saijo looked like he was going to hit him again but seemed to decide against it.

"You look so pitiful like that." He chuckled darkly, leaving Shuichi's room so his door slammed shut. Shuichi took a deep breath he had a feeling that his new life was going to be difficult.

***

"NO!" Shuichi bolted up right, breathing hard. All night he'd been plagued by nightmares of fire and screaming and had awoken to the smell of smoke. It took him a moment to realize the smoke smelt like bacon.

Shuichi groaned and fell back onto his bed, his baggy blue singlet sticking to his sweat covered body. He didn't feel too good but he had school today and he wasn't about to willingly skip it to stay in the house with Nola. Not that she'd let him anyway.

"SHUICHI! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!"

Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten before answering. "I'm getting up now Nola!" He called back, swinging his legs off the bed and sitting still for a second before pushing himself up. He padded over to his closet and drew out a vibrant orange hoodie and a pair of light brown shorts, dressing quickly.

He looked down at the bandage wrapped tightly around his wrist and made sure it was properly covering his burns before running a hand through his hair and bouncing out of his door and down to the kitchen.

Nola was cooking, setting a plate of crispy bacon on the table and Saijo was munching on a slice of toast, not looking entirely awake.

"It's about time." Nola snapped, her short, red hair held at bay with a hair clip, dressed in a white blouse and tight fitting black skirt.

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling so great." Shuichi apologized, taking a seat and pulling a slice of toast from the stack on the table. An evil smirk came over Saijo's features.

"If that's the case, you should walk to school. Fresh air always helps." He sneered, taking a slice of bacon.

"The school an hour walk away!" Shuichi said in disbelief, his piece of toast falling from his hands. "I'd never make it in--."

He was cut off by Nola's sharp gaze as her eyes flicked up from where his toast had fallen on her spotlessly clean floor. Her gaze was so it would have made the bravest mad run in fear.

"You dropped this?"

"…. No?"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! I'M NOT TAKING A SLOPPY IDIOT IN MY CAR! GO! GET OUT! YOU BETTER START WALKING IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT IN TIME!"

Shuichi was so surprised that he leapt right out of his chair while Saijo snickered and took a bite from his breakfast. Shuichi sprinted off, grabbing his bag on the way out, determined to get out before Nola started yelling again.

As opposed to the previous day when the street had many people walking, it was empty. Everyone who had somewhere to be was already there or not up yet,

Shuichi sighed. _All I did was drop a piece of toast… _At the thought of _toast _his stomach gave a loud grumble. Shuichi wasn't accustom to skipping meals and he was already feeling ill enough as it was. He reluctantly started off one what would doubtlessly be a long walk.

Shuichi had been walking maybe five minutes when he heard the sound of a car pulling up beside him. Curious, he turned just as the owner rolled down the window. He did a double tack. It was Yuki.

"What are you doing here!?" Shuichi demanded, walking over to the car. Yuki frowned.

"I live on the next street." He answered. He jerked his thumb back to Shuichi's house. "Don't tell me you live around here too."

"Well… Yeah I do."

Yuki frowned. "What the hell are you doing walking around?"

"I'm going to school." Shuichi said defensively.

"Which school do you go to?"

Shuichi straightened up with a defiant look. "Kisaragi high." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be at least half an hour late. Why the hell are you walking?" He asked, frowning at Shuichi as if he was an idiot.

Shuichi balked. "I sorta pissed my aunt off and she made me walk."

"What did you do?"

"Dropped a piece of toast."

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Yuki stared at him in disbelief and then seemed to consider something. With a low growl he leant across and threw the passenger door open. "Get in." He muttered.

Shuichi stared at the door. "You're joking."

"Do _I _look like _I'm _joking?"

Shuichi stared at him suspiciously for a moment. "You might be a pervert."

"I don't swing that way. Now, get the hell in or I'll leave you stranded.

Shuichi, who was not to thrilled about the ride but not about to pass it up for vanity's sake climbed in without a word of protest, pulling the door closed behind him.

Yuki shifted gears and took of smoothly down the street. "Don't get used to it." He warned, cresting a stop sign. "If you walk again I won't offer a lift. I just happen to be feeling generous today."

"Thanks, Yuki! You're a nice guy after all." Shuichi said cheerfully examining the buttons in between him and Yuki, completely disregarding everything the elder man had just said.

"I'm about as nice as your neighbourhood thug."

"Oh, my old neighbourhood thug was really nice. He gave me candy once. Well at least I think it was candy… It was white tablet thing and had a picture of Mickey Mouse on it and made me REALLY hyper…" Shuichi said absentmindedly, spotting a dull orange button. _ORANGE! _Without paying heed to Yuki Shuichi stabbed it.

Almost instantly the windshield wipers came on. Yuki cursed and the car swerved, earning several honks from passing cars. "What did you do that for?" Yuki demanded angrily. "You damn brat!"

"It just looked really cool."

"You touch anything in my car against and I'll kick you out without even stopping." He threatened, stepping on the gas again.

Shuichi glared at him and sank bank into his seat. "Can I at least turn in the radio? It's so quite in here." He complained. Yuki glared at him and then leant over and flicked the radio on.

Shuichi fiddled through the stations despite Yuki's warning until he found one he could sing along to.

Yuki shot him a look from the corner of his eye. "You suck at singing."

Shuichi felt like somebody had kicked him in the gut. "I do not! In fact, me and my friend Hiro have our own band!" He snapped back.

Yuki snorted and pulled the car over. Shuichi glanced out the window to see students flocking through the gate of his school. "Now get out of my car, you damn brat." Yuki said, tugging a cigarette from his pocket.

Shuichi opened the door and stepped out, shutting it he leaned in the window. "Thanks Yuki." He said again.

"Like I said. Don't go expecting it often." He said before driving off with a screech, Shuichi barley pulling back in time.

Several students watched with curiosity as the car speed away, their gaze ticking over to Shuichi for a few second before shrugging and continuing in the school.

Shuichi adjusted his bag so it hung over his shoulder when he suddenly heard his name being called. "SHUICHI!"

He looked up to see Rika striding angrily over to him, hair fluttering in the breeze. Shuichi was tempted to run. Her expression was that damn scary.

"Ri-chan." He greeted with a warm voice. She glared at him.

"Was that the guy from the night your house burnt down?"

Shuichi's heart felt somebody had poked it with a sharp stick. Rika didn't have to be crude and blunt. "Yeah, that's Yuki." He confirmed. She sent him a withering look.

"So after all that ranting you and _Yuki _are best buds?"

"No, He just lives in the same area I do, and he gave me a lift so I wouldn't be late and was just…." Shuichi trailed off, to scared to continue. Rika looked like she was in a foul mood.

"What's wrong Ri-chan?"

"Hmp." Rika spun around, striding away into the school while Shuichi stared after her not exactly sure what the hell had just happened.

Shuichi joined the crowds and had just entered the school grounds when Hiro waved at him and forced his way over.

"Hey Shu, how's your aunts place?" He asked.

Shuichi glanced around to make sure nobody was listening. He snagged Hiro' arm and dragged him away out of the crowds.

"It's terrible! She's so strict, and it's obvious she hates me! And my cousin hates my guts; he's a right pompous ass hole. I dropped a piece of toast today and she made me _walk _to school." Shuichi said, stressing the word _walk_. He clung to Hiro's arm. "Heeeeeeeeeelp meee Hirooooo! Saaaaaaaave me!"

"Shh, you idiot. If you had to walk how did you get here so quick?" Hiro asked, not even attempting to remove his arm from Shuichi's iron lock. Shuichi's expression brightened.

"I got a lift from this guy who lives on the next street." He said, letting go of Hiro's arm. Said red head raised an eye brow. "Oh?"

"Mmh! I actually met him the other day, when, well… anyway, and he was so rude but he's not that bad!" Shuichi said, following after Hiro as he headed to the lockers.

"Sounds like you've got a bit of crush on him." Hiro said bluntly. Shuichi stared at him.

"Hiro, how can you say that!?He's a _guy! _A _guy!_" Shuichi opened his locker. "A _guy_." He added.

"So?" Hiro asked as the bell rang.

"Eh?" Shuichi stared at him.

"So what if he is a guy? I mean does it really matter? All though…" Hiro smirked. "If you fell for another guy, somebody might just steal Rika away."

Shuichi looked horrified at the very thought. "Not my Ri-chan! Never! Not in a million years, although… Is it just me or is she acting strange?" Shuichi asked as Hiro leaned into his locker and handed Shuichi his things, shutting it for him and spinning the lock.  
"Yeah, but it's only two days since your accident. She's probably just worried." Hiro's expression told Shuichi he didn't believe what he was saying himself.

"Shindou! Nakano! Get to class!" Shouted an angry teacher passing by. Hiro clamped a hand over Shuichi's mouth.

"Right away, sir!" He called back.

"Hey!" Shuichi protested as he and Hiro headed to homeroom. Hiro shrugged.

"You would have said something stupid other whys."

Shuichi stuck his tongue out and then remembered he was going to ask something.

"Hey Hiro, I was gonna go see Maiko after school. Do you wanna come?" He asked. Hiro grinned sadly at him.

"You know I'm in."


	4. I hate hospitals

**Chapter four – I hate hospitals**

"You're not missing much in school Maiko. The lessons are as boring as ever and all the teachers do is talk. You used to have to help me with my homework even though I was the elder, remember?" Shuichi was talking earnestly to his sisters' frail figure, her hand held tightly in his own as he slowly stroked what was left of her once golden hair.

He smiled softly at her. "I miss you a bunch Maiko. Hurry up and get better soon." Shuichi said to her, standing up and gently placing a kiss on her forehead, careful not to aggravate her burns even though the monitor said she was in a sleep to deep to feel it.

"I love you Maiko." Shuichi said gently, standing up right and stretching, glancing over his shoulder at her one last time before leaving the hospital room.

"You okay?" Hiro asked pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on as Shuichi quietly closed the door to his sisters' room. He gave him a forced smile and nodded. Hiro didn't look convinced. Not in the slightest.

"I'm really okay Hiro." Shuichi assured him as the two started walking towards the hospital café to grab something to drink.

"It's not normal to be okay after something like what you've been through, Shu." Hiro said, clearly concerned, dodging around an orderly pushing a wheel chair. Shuichi watched the wheelchair go, resisting the urge to steal it and go on a wild ride through the hallway. Hiro saw the clear pain of resistance on his face.

"Then again, you're not normal." Hiro said underneath his breath.

"One latte and an orange juice." Hiro ordered at the counter. Any smart person knew that giving Shuichi caffeine would lead to their own funeral.

Shuichi wrinkled his nose. "You know what Hiro? I think I might just head home."

"Huh? Shuichi, are you not feeling well?" Hiro asked frowning as he dug change out of his pocket to pay for his drink, calling over to the server to scratch the orange juice.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, you know?" Shuichi yawned to show what he meant. Hiro nodded, but his eyes were difficult to read.

"How are you going to get back?" Hiro asked.

"I'll walk."

"It's a long walk and it's late at night."

"It's not that far." Shuichi disagreed, already walking off before further argument insured. Hiro watched him go with an air of reluctance.

Shuichi's footsteps echoed in the near empty hospital, bouncing off the marble floor, the marble, walls, giving him the feeling of being a trapped animal in a cold and unwelcome place. He glanced nervously around. He hadn't told Hiro, but hospitals gave him the creeps.

He was so distracted by looking around that he didn't notice the door to an office opening until her slammed into it.

"Ooow…" Shuichi groaned, clutching his head as it throbbed painfully.

"Watch where you're going you damn brat. Or do you follow me around just to walk into every door I open?" growled Yuki.

"Yuki?" Shuichi looked up in astonishment as the elder blond closed the door to the room he had just vacated. Yuki glared at him. "How long do you plan to sit on the floor?"  
Shuichi wasn't dumb enough to think Yuki might give him a hand up so instead he reached over to grasp the bar running along the wall and hoisted himself up, dusting off his spotless shorts. Should have known better then to think there was filth on _this _hospitals floor. The whole place smelt of disinfectant.

"What are you doing in the hospital?" Shuichi asked, following after Yuki who had already started to head towards the exit, hands tucked into the pockets off his black pants.

Yuki didn't even look at him. "None of your business you brat."

"I have a name!"

"What was it again?"

"Shuichi!"

"Repeat?"

Shuichi growled under his breath, but it was such a pitiful growl in comparison to Yuki's that the elder blond smirked as he pushed the heavy glass door of the hospital open, letting it go so Shuichi barley made it out without being crushed.

The second they had left the building Yuki pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket and lit one up, sliding the others back in his pocket and heading to the car park. Shuichi tagged along.

"You're not walking home are you?" Yuki asked as he exhaled a mouthful of smoke.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I am."

Yuki narrowed his eyes as he unlocked his car and slid in. There a moment of silence and Yuki heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get in." He groaned.

Shuichi grinned ear to ear. "Thank you Yuki!" He sung, bouncing over to the passengers' side and sliding in.

"First things first. Don't expect this all the time. Don't touch anything. And I don't swing that way." Yuki said turning the keys in the ignition as Shuichi pulled his door shut. Shuichi grinned at him. Yuki frowned and hit the gas, nearly splattering poor Shuichi on the windscreen.

"So what were you doing in the hospital? You attempt suicide or something?" Yuki asked with absolutely zero sympathy, obviously referring to his bandaged wrist. Shuichi frowned. He'd never really considered how it must look.

"No! I was visiting my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she's in the ICU." Shuichi said, his voice going from its usual loud peal to a quite whisper. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He said taking his cigarette out of his mouth as he eased to a stop at a red traffic light. Shuichi thanked god. He was half afraid that Yuki might just run it. He would never say it to his face but the blondes driving was scary.

"We had a house fire. That's why my wrist is bandaged." Shuichi said, rolling his shoulders so he had an excuse not to look at Yuki.

"Ah." Yuki said and didn't pursue the issue.

Shuichi snuck a look at Yuki from the corner of his eye and felt something strange squirm in his stomach and blood rush to his cheeks. Embarrassed, Shuichi quickly looked out the window before Yuki noticed he'd been staring at him. For some reason he couldn't get what Hiro said earlier out of his head.

The car fell into a comfortable silence and Shuichi was just debating weather he could risk another glance at the stoic driver when his phone exploded in his pocket.

_tooku de me o hikarasete, mezameru monotachi matte iru_

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Nittle Grasper?" He asked.

"Shut up." Shuichi muttered, digging his phone out of his pocket. "Ryuichi Sakuma is my god."

"Hello?"

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi was surprised. "Ri-chan?" He said into the phone, turning his back to Yuki so he wouldn't distract him. "Is anything the matter?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would come see me..?"

"Ri-chan, I can't at the moment."

"Why not?" She demanded angrily, loud enough that Shuichi had to pull the phone away from his ear. He heard Yuki snicker and shot him a filthy look. Yuki just looked even more amused.

"Because. I'm on my way from seeing Maiko." Shuichi explained, his gaze flickering worriedly to the speed gauge on the dashboard that had just crested eighty.

"Yuki, we're in a fifty mile per hour zone." He hissed away from the mouth piece. Yuki took a drag on his smoke.

"Worried?"

"Yes!"

Yuki bumped it up to ninety-five and restrained a smirk at Shuchi's expression.

"Yuki? You're with that guy, aren't you?" Rika accused, her voice almost a shriek, loud enough for even Yuki to hear. "She got a problem with me?" He asked Shuichi sarcastically.

"Just watch the road!" Shuichi groaned.

"SHU-CHAN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Shu-chan?" Yuki scoffed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IT'S HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF WHO'S TALKING TO ME!" Shuichi yelled, borderline panic.

Yuki mouth twitched like he was trying very hard to fight off an impending smile.

"Ri-chan, he's just giving me a lift home from the hospital." He said into the receiver.

"You asked him for a ride in advance?"

"No, you're getting it all wrong Ri-chan, we bumped into each other at the hospital."

"Just like he _happened _to give you a ride to school today?"

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Shuichi said gleefully, completely missing the sarcasm all together. "See, I knew you'd get it eventually!"

Silence. "You're unbelievable, you know that, Shuichi?" Rika hung up.

Shuichi stared at his phone bewildered. "What did I do?" He asked it, like it had all the answers he needed.

"Your girlfriend?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that the girl you were with when you bumped into me that time?" Yuki asked. Shuichi nodded, frowning as he still struggled to see what it was that he'd done wrong that had upset her.

"Yeah, but she's been acting strange recently." Shuichi sighed, tucking his phone away.

"Sounded like she really doesn't like me." Yuki snorted, in a way that clearly said, _I couldn't care less, in fact, it's rather entertaining._

"No, she doesn't." Shuichi confirmed.

The car dissolved into silence once more. An awkward silence this time, as opposed to the comfortable silence it had been it before Rika's poorly timed call.

Yuki pulled the car to a stop and Shuichi became aware that they had arrived back at his place. He climbed out of the car, dragging his bag out after him. "Thanks' for the ride Yuki." He said gratefully.

"Don't go -."

"—Expecting it all the time. Yeah, I know."

"Damn straight, brat." Yuki said, speeding away.

Shuichi watched the black car turn the corner at a dangerously high speed. Considering Yuki lived only in the next street it seemed sorta stupid to speed like that.

Shuichi heaved a sigh and headed to the house, knocking on the door.

"Hold on a sec- Oh. It's you." Saijo leaned against the door frame and wrinkled his nose like Shuichi was something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe. Shuichi returned the facial sentiment in kind and then shoved past.

"Why are you so late home?" Saijo asked, following Shuichi as he headed for his room.

"I went to see Maiko. Like you care anyway"

"No, I don't. Not really."

"That's nice. Now get out of my room." Shuichi said sweetly as he sat down at his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. He had to re write the song he'd begun before the fire and he needed to remember. The last thing he needed was the spawn of Satan and medusa hovering over his shoulder.

"If you insist. Oh, you missed dinner by the way."

"I'm not hungry anyway."

Shuichi's stomach sadly chose this moment to grumble. Saijo gave a triumphant laugh. Shuichi hadn't eaten all day. He'd left the house in a rush after dropping his breakfast and hadn't had any money with him and Saijo knew it.

"Out!" Shuichi growled, standing up and shoving Saijo out of his room, locking the door behind him. Heaving a sigh he returned to his desk.

_Write, write, WRITE! _Shuichi willed himself, forcing his mind to focus with all his will power.

_The smell of flesh burning as I peered into my parents room, the fire hungrily feeding on the prone forms that lay slumped by their bed, as if they tried and failed to escape. _

Shuichi's head gave a painful throb and he fell backwards of his chair, his pen falling to the ground. "Damn it!" He cursed loudly, throwing his pen at the wall.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_… He willed himself. _Be brave. Don't act like a baby. Suck it up. There are tones of people worse off._

Shuichi was shocked by the sudden sound of Nittle Grasper and fumbled around until her pulled his phone out.

"H-Hello?"

"Shuichi? Are you alright. It's Yoshi."

Shuichi heaved a sigh and eased back down the wall. "Hey, Yoshi." He greeted the police officer. "Is anything wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking you. You sound like you've just seen a ghost. I just rang to talk about your parents' funeral."

"Funeral. Yeah. Right." Shuichi answered numbly, placing a hand on his pounding hand.

"Shuichi, are you okay?"

"Fine."

_The sound of the stairs collapsing under the weight of the flames, the feeling of intense heat hitting my skin like a thousand pointed needles. _

Shuichi took a deep breath.

_Wanting desperately to scream but only suffocating on smoke. Maiko! Have to get to Maiko! She'll die… The fire licking hungrily at my legs as a stumble down the burning hallway._

"Fine." Shuichi repeated as if by saying the word out loud it would come true, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried and finally succeeded in warding of the flashbacks.

"Shuichi, talk to me! Are you okay?"

"Sorry, Yoshi. I've just been getting very vivid flashbacks lately." Shuichi breathed into the phone wishing the pounding in his head would go away.

"Ah… That's normal. The doctor wants to put you on anti-depressants or an anti-psychotic, but I told him I was against it and you would handle things at your own pace." Yoshi said.

"Thanks." Shuichi said gratefully. "I really don't want to be on crazy medicine."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Now, the funeral..?

" It's tomorrow just after school. So if you can't get a ride there I can have someone pick you up -."

"—No, it's alright. My friend Hiro can take me." Shuichi said. "Thanks anyway."

"Well… Alright, by don't forget to call me if you need something."

"No problem Yoshi. Night."

"Night. Sleep well young skywalker."

Shuichi grinned. "May the way of the jeti be with you." He answered before hanging up. He stayed slumped against the wall for a moment, his head pounding. He knew he wouldn't be writing any of his song tonight. Might as well go to a bed.

***

Shuichi groaned as Nola wrapped loudly on his door, sunlight streaming in through the window and hitting his face.

"Up!" Nola shrieked. "If you're not up and ready in two minutes I'm leaving you behind."

Shuichi jerked up. "It's impossible!" He yelled back as his stomach gave a long growl. He hadn't eaten anything proper since the house fire. That was three days ago. And he hadn't eaten at all yesterday.

"You'll walk again if you're not here and ready in a minute!"

Shuichi, who was what you might call an expert in getting ready in less then sixty seconds, got up slowly and dressed, lingering.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" There was the sound of Saijo chuckling and the front door slammed.

"Good." Shuichi muttered under his breath, speeding things up a notch.

He bounced out to the kitchen and grabbed his bag before leaving.

He'd gone maybe ten steps from his house when he heard Yuki pull up alongside of him. He grinned and bounced over. Yuki glared at him through the window.

"Walking again?"

"Yep! Unless you wanna gimmie a lift…"

Yuki narrowed his eyes but none the less gestured across to the door for him to open it. Shuichi grinned widely and bounced over, flinging the door open and climbing in.

"Don't expect this all the time, don't touch anything and I--."

"—don't swing that way." Shuichi said cheerfully finished off Yuki's usual greeting.

Yuki grunted and sped off.


End file.
